plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MignightHawk
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Randomguy3000 (Talk) 21:20, April 25, 2012 |} |} Reply 2 words: Plantpic. Template. Figure the rest out :) An Asian 02:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Your Blog 2.Snow Pea and Repeater(Iwill tell you the rest later.) Vs. Melon-pult + Snow Pea. If that doeen't wok, maybe Snow Pea+Kernel-pult. +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 20:54, June 7, 2012 (UTC) CHAT The Person Who Wants Adminship 18:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Joining your wiki I will join it, but only if I become chat mod, and you can remove my privileges if I become inactive. The Monado Wielder 03:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, remember me? Well, chat sometime! You are a cool guy! User:ShadowEyes978 Blog 2 plants vs 1 zombie Repeater W/ Torchwood for 1 and 2 Okay! Lets chat through talk pages and when the chat is working lets regular chat and if you have popups blacked unblock them and try chat one more time!!!! DOOM!!! 19:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat back up? Dunno. Try to refresh the Page. Or restart your system! Super Saiyans Lover 00:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Try this!! Make new user then try chat. Friends Want to be friends?SuperGuy8 20:46, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!SuperGuy8 20:48, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Friends Friend request accepted. :) Giga Gargantuar Could you please make me a signature? Darth henry Talk! 03:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) CHAT? Gohan and Trunks 00:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the signature! :) Darth henry Talk! 02:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Asking 2 things. 1- he was already blocked 2- I remembered he was on pvzcc wiki. Sorry for the inconvenience :) His name was Arvarigus13, though. Giga Gargantuar Chat Hello! Want to chat? Don't worry. I'll find you, if you chat today. Giga Gargantuar Chat and Rollback You might rollback after I over look your resume on chat...Yet again like always I must think aftel you give me your resume...Break away from all your places! 21:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat plz... Break away from all your places! 23:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Dang it... Well thats bad news...If you are able to get on chat in future than let it be.Well my chat wont work anyways.Probably the same deal like you had...Ill see you laterz. Break away from all your places! 03:04, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ChAt? Hey its pab lets chat! Break away from all your places! 00:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know! JackNinja5 is An Awesome Dude! Oh and how can we make it our signature by just typing ~ ~ ~ ~ (without spaces) ? JackNinja5 is An Awesome Dude! Melon As you already know there is the Lobbed Shots page. Therefore, the content for Melon already exists. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000'']] 04:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Dunno. If he doesn't do anything wrong, how can I block him :|? BTW chat? Gohan and Trunks 02:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Latest version of PVZCC Mod: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mlbkj6sfatuwv60 Gohan and Trunks 03:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC)